


untitled Barbossa drabble

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbossa, post-resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Barbossa drabble

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://showmescars.livejournal.com/profile)[**showmescars**](http://showmescars.livejournal.com/) asked for _perhaps a "cold shower"-type of Barbossa fic_ I hope I'm in the right neighborhood, at least?

As soon as he's steady on his feet, Barbossa takes the slimy, foul-smelling stuff that Miss Dalma uses for soap and tromps upstream until he finds a waterfall.

He has to peel his shirt, crusted with blood, from his chest.

He scrubs angrily at the dried blood that surrounds the still-tender scar where Jack killed him. The soap doesn't lather well, but it does the job; when he pours water over his chest, it comes away clean.

It takes all the soap in the jar, but when he finally stands beneath the cool waterfall, he feels his death wash away.


End file.
